


If You Love

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [12]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Café shop owner Hanbin, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mafia boss Jiwon, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Possessive Jiwon, Post Break Up, This is so different from what I usually write lol, Unhealthy Relationships, but it’s a doubleb ending, not exactly a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: They say if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it’s yours.A shame Jiwon didn’t get the memo.(Alternatively: Break up or not, Hanbin still belongs to Jiwon)





	If You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yea IDK why I wrote this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jiwon sat in his office, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hands as he looked at the battered man his subordinates brought in.

“This is the guy, boss,” one of his underlings reported, kicking the male forward harshly. He fell down with a cry of pain, blood from his face staining the carpet.

“Who are you?” He asked fearfully, trembling like a leaf in a storm. “I haven’t done anything!”

Jiwon hummed lightly before a vicious glare crossed his face and he threw his glass at the guy, watching in satisfaction as it shattered against the back of his head. “You’ve touched something of mine,” Jiwon said offhandedly, waving at his men to hold his prey down.

“And now I’m going to take payment for laying your hands on _my_ Hanbin.”

The feeling of cold metal tracing his hands had the man struggling in panic, pleas of forgiveness falling from his mouth. It was all static in Jiwon’s ears, deaf to everything but his anger.

He swung the butcher’s knife down and watched indifferently as a spray of blood came from the stump of the severed hand. He mechanically moved to the other side, humming in time with the screams of pain, and cut off the other one as well, more vicious with this hand as it was the one that had dared to caress Hanbin’s soft hair the other day.

The tension seeped out of his shoulders and, with a cheerful whistle, he told his men to cut off the tongue and dump him somewhere along a coast far from here. They left, taking the hands and the limp human with them, as Jiwon sat back down at his chair.

Setting the knife down, he looked at the screen of his computer lovingly, watching Hanbin move through his café, while another subordinate came in to clean up the mess.

Hacking into the camera inside his darling’s shop had been stupidly simple and Jiwon had taken to monitoring Hanbin’s every move, diligently making sure he was safe and sound. He took care of his things, after all. Like making sure filthy pieces of trash paid for touching Hanbin’s beautiful skin with their lecherous hands.

None of them were allowed to touch someone as pure as Hanbin.

No one except him.

  
-

  
Jiwon knew Hanbin would come to him eventually. It was just a waiting game at this point. His patience proved fortunate – three months after their break up and four guys mysteriously vanished was all it took to bring his baby back to him.

The moment he heard familiar steps stalking through his pent house, he knew he won. He reclined in his chair, watching the door with bright eyes as the knob turned and opened.

An angel stood in the entrance, beautiful as he was angry. Soft, black hair framed a gorgeous face. His eyes, dark brown and as deep as the void, glared at the mafia boss with irritation as his plush lips pursed together. Hanbin’s lithe frame marched forward and he stood a foot away from his ex-lover, slender arms crossed and stance aggressive.

He was a vision and Jiwon fell in love all over again.

“Hanbin,” he purred delightedly, tracing over his silhouette obsessively and taking in the healthy glow of Hanbin’s skin with relief.

“Jiwon,” Hanbin bit back angrily, “what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you mean?” Jiwon tilted his head mockingly and licked his lips at Hanbin’s responding hiss of irritation.

“Don’t bullshit me by acting like you don’t know!” Hanbin said, trying to remain brave but shrinking back when Jiwon leaned forward with narrowed eyes.

“Watch your tone,” the older said airily, deciding to let the disrespect go just this once.

“Why are you interfering with my life?” Hanbin asked, softly and carefully. Jiwon smiled at him, loving and vicious all at once as he rested his cheek on a palm.

“I’m protecting you from all the trash out there trying to take advantage of you.”

Hanbin gaped at his reply, eyes disbelieving as Jiwon continued looking at him with deranged and adoring eyes.

“ _I_ was the one who asked them out,” he shot back indignantly, standing firm despite Jiwon’s frown of displeasure.

Jiwon cooed, “It’s okay, darling, you don’t have to cover for them. I’ll take care of you, just like I always have and always will.”

Hanbin swallowed, despairing as he realized there was nothing he could say or do to make Jiwon believe him. He shook his head in disgust and turned on his heel, running away from the man he feared the most and that he once loved beyond everything.

“I’m not your darling anymore, Jiwon.” The front door clicked shut with that sentence and Jiwon sat there, alone and wishing for the company of his love.

  
-

  
A growl echoed around Jiwon’s office as he clenched his hands into fists, watching in anger as Hanbin wrapped his arms around another man’s neck and kissed him.

After their disastrous confrontation, it seemed Hanbin decided to take as many lovers as he could in order to spite Jiwon. He also seemed to have figured out that his ex-lover monitored him through the camera in his café, smirking at the lens every time he allowed hands that weren’t Jiwon’s to slide down his back and grope him.

Hanbin forgot, however, that Jiwon was a mafia boss and would not stand for defiance. Especially not from his own possessions.

It was time to reclaim Hanbin. He let his darling boy run wild for too long, and now he needed to be re-disciplined.

Slipping on a coat, Jiwon motioned for one of his men to get the car ready, tucking his prized knife into his belt. It had been Hanbin’s gift to him, on their second anniversary, and still remained one of his most precious objects.

It was only fair he cut up that dirty lecher with it.

“The car is ready, boss.” He grinned, setting out to the quaint little shop he met Hanbin at.

After he had gotten his boy a present, of course.

  
-

  
The café door swung open and Hanbin turned towards the entrance with a smile on his face, ready to greet the new customer, when it froze at the sight of Jiwon and his six underlings.

The other patrons stilled, the most influential and dangerous man in their city looking so out of place in the warm and homely establishment.

Jiwon tilted his head. “Everyone, leave.” A pause, then mass movement as they all heeded the threat underlying his words, rushing out of the door as quickly as they could.

The room emptied out in seconds, until only Hanbin, Jiwon, and Jiwon’s men remained.

Hanbin spoke up first, voice cautious and quiet. “What are you doing here, Jiwon?”

“I have a present for you,” Jiwon purred, his men coming forward and dragging a _very_ familiar body into view.

Hanbin let out a gasp of horror as they threw him down in front of Hanbin, Jiwon walking forward to grab hold of the man’s hair and yanking his head back to expose his face.

“Your little boy toy,” Jiwon said, the blade in his hands running over the battered victim’s jawline. He dug it in carefully and watched as a bead of blood swelled up before running down his neck.

“Jiwon, stop,” Hanbin pleaded, his voice trembling. He was shaking, eyes fearful as his hands clenched his shirt.

The older hummed contemplatively before saying, “I don’t feel like it, but I’ll give you a choice, baby.”

He aimed a vicious grin at his boy. “You kill him, or I kill him.”

Hanbin stuttered in shock, “I-I don’t –”

“Oh? You don’t want to do it?” Jiwon smiled benevolently, “That’s alright, dear, I wouldn’t want you to get your hands dirty with his unworthy blood.”

Without missing a beat, he slit the man’s throat ruthlessly as Hanbin cried out, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep from puking. His eyes were transfixed on the blood spraying out and puddling on the ground as the male struggled and choked before stilling.

At the same time Jiwon let go of the dead body, his men placed tied bags next to the corpse, red staining the bottom of the containers. “These are all your play things,” Jiwon explained, to Hanbin’s growing horror.

“Why would you do this?” Hanbin asked, hiccuping as tears rolled down his face.

Jiwon walked forward and cupped the younger’s face in his hands. “Because you’re mine and no one else is allowed to touch you.” He kissed Hanbin softly until he reluctantly reciprocated, closing his eyes to avoid looking at the death his actions wrought.

“Come back to me, darling,” Jiwon murmured against Hanbin’s lips. He smiled when Hanbin finally nodded, defeat in his eyes and shoulders.

Sliding his arms around his boy’s slim waist, he rocked them back and forth as he leaned down to whisper in Hanbin’s ear.

“You didn’t actually expect me to let you go, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
